<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heat of the Summer by auroraz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622596">Heat of the Summer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroraz/pseuds/auroraz'>auroraz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>???? idk im not sure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Food, Food Kink, M/M, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Minor Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Semi-Public Sex, its just josh being horny, yoon jeonghan is an instigator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:13:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroraz/pseuds/auroraz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua closes his eyes to try and get the visual of Hansol sucking him off out of his head, but when he opens them, his head goes straight back into the gutter.</p><p>He just needed to have a talk with whoever gave Hansol that fudgesicle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heat of the Summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is just word vomit bc of a stupid fudgesicle.</p><p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joshua is going to lose his mind.</p><p>Or get hard in front of all of his friends, the second definitely being the more embarrassing option of the two.</p><p>He wasn’t sure why he was having these thoughts. Joshua is an Adult; he knew when it was appropriate to want to jump his boyfriend and fuck him until he’s a crying mess.</p><p>Mingyu and Jihoon’s housewarming party? Not the place or time.</p><p>Joshua closes his eyes to try and get the visual of Hansol sucking him off out of his head, but when he opens them, his head goes straight back into the gutter.</p><p>He just needed to have a talk with whoever gave Hansol a fudgesicle. It’s probably Mingyu, the more Josh thinks about it, cursing his sanity with the host’s delicious (and phallic shaped) homemade treats.</p><p>Hansol’s mouth is wrapped around the tip of the frozen dessert, sucking ever so slightly to consume it. Even across the pool, Josh can see the way Hansol’s tongue works in his mouth. He’s transfixed as Hansol uses his tongue to lick away at the melting chocolate, the heat of summer posing a threat. Josh watches his boyfriend pull the fudgesicle away, then lick up the drops of chocolate threatening to drip on his hand.</p><p>It’s innocent. </p><p>Most likely.</p><p>Joshua doesn’t think Hansol is doing this on purpose, but he can’t tell for certain. Hansol is so deeply engrossed in listening to Seungkwan’s story, Joshua would doubt that his boyfriend was being sexual intentionally. But he would (maybe) admit that he’s a bit jealous if that were the case.</p><p>Joshua’s head suddenly hurts, and his attention is brought to the beer can that Jeonghan was once holding, now empty and in his lap.</p><p>“Ow.”</p><p>“You were about to come in your pants if I didn’t stop you, Shua,” Jeonghan tsks. </p><p>Josh shakes his head, focusing his attention to his best friend. Jeonghan isn’t looking at him, watching Seungcheol wrestle Chan in the pool. It’s as if Joshua’s brain has rebooted and he sits up to readjust his swim trunks to try and hide his arousal, remembering how he was still in front of all of his friends.</p><p>“No I wasn’t,” Joshua snaps back, placing the beer can on the ground, “Anyways, what about Seokmin wanting to propose?”</p><p>Joshua doesn’t miss Jeonghan rolling his eyes as the older looks at him. </p><p>“We are not talking about his love life when you’re thinking about fucking Hansol. Gross.”</p><p>Josh’s jaw clenches, and he shoves Jeonghan’s shoulder.</p><p>“I’m not. It’s just that damn fudgesicle.”</p><p>Josh looks at Hansol again, and is surprised to see the fudgesicle half gone. His boyfriend is giggling as he struggles to eat what’s melting away, chocolate dripping on his chin. Hansol licks around what’s left on the popsicle stick, Josh’s mind going to how it’s almost exactly like how he licks up his drool when sucking his dick. </p><p>He pulls a towel into his lap.</p><p>He knows his cheeks are flushed with embarrassment from starting getting hard at his close friend’s party but it was a busy week at work, and they haven’t been intimate in a few days. Hansol could be insatiable, and after being with him so long, Joshua’s body is used to their active sex life.</p><p>Josh swallows, throat dry, and looks back at Jeonghan. He doesn’t really like the look on his best friend’s face, knowing how much of an instigator Jeonghan can be.</p><p>“Fuck him in <em>the</em> bathroom,” Jeonghan suggests with a smirk, eyes squinting in the sunlight.</p><p>Now Joshua is really embarrassed.</p><p>“I’m not going to fuck him in their new house!” Joshua quietly growls out, trying not to get the attention of anyone else. Wonwoo and Soonyoung are only a few feet away, and the latter would definitely be interested if he overheard the conversation. He takes a deep breath, trying to calm down like his mother taught him.</p><p>“I am a respectful person, Jeonghan, unlike <em>some</em> people,” Joshua says with a glare, “Everyone is here, even Wonwoo and Jun drove up and they live three hours away. I’m not going to be rude.”</p><p>“Oh come on Shua, it’s not like you haven’t done something like this before.”</p><p>He isn’t happy to acknowledge Jeonghan is right but he can clearly think back to Chan’s graduation night. All thirteen of them went to a club and he and Hansol had excused themselves from the dance floor in order to get off in the bathroom together. It lasted less than ten minutes, but Joshua can still remember the thrill of possibly being found out.</p><p>“Just do it,” Jeonghan eggs on, “When’s the next time you’ll be able to do something like that in a house like <em>this</em> again?’</p><p>It is a <em>nice</em> house, the nicest of all of their friend groups with Jihoon’s success in being a producer. Joshua still had a few more years of saving to do in order to live a life like this. Being an ER nurse only paid so much.</p><p>When Josh and Hansol first visited, Mingyu was more than eager to show them the upstairs bathroom with wide windows that faced the hillside, private from the public's view. Living in the outskirts of the city is nice, something Josh is excited for in his future with Hansol.</p><p>He shakes his head, standing up. This is all ridiculous. He is an adult and can control himself.</p><p>“I’m just going to take care of this in the bathroom,” Joshua says, excusing himself. He ignores Jeonghan’s sniggering at him as he gets up, and tries his best to avoid looking at his boyfriend. In the corner of his eye, he can see Hansol licking the popsicle stick clean, tongue out.</p><p>He takes a deep breath as he walks inside the house, the yells and music now muffled. He walks to the bathroom and tries to open the door, but is surprised to find it locked. Thinking, he realizes he hasn’t seen Jun in a while, and should probably tell Wonwoo when he gets back.</p><p>Joshua takes his time as he walks upstairs to the other bathroom, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself. Ten minutes should be enough time for him to figure himself out, and will all horny thoughts from his brain. As he opens the door, he’s greeted by the view of trees out the windows, already starting to relax. He locks the door and goes to the sink to splash water on his face, cursing at his reflection in the mirror.</p><p>He takes a good look at himself, water dripping down his neck and collarbones. Joshua closes his eyes, taking another deep breath and tries to think of anything other than Hansol and that fudgesicle.</p><p>The knock on the door interrupts his thoughts (not that it was working).</p><p>“Y-yes?”</p><p>“Josh?”</p><p>Josh looks at himself one last time, knowing that this could go in one of two ways. He sighs, and goes to open the door to his boyfriend.</p><p>He’s pushed back into the bathroom before he has time to process what’s happening, Hansol swiftly locks the door behind him. Joshua’s throat is dry again, dick twitching back to life in his shorts as he takes in Hansol’s determined face. As much as he wants to do the right thing, he’s ultimately a weak man.</p><p>“I knew you were watching me, Hyung.”</p><p>Hansol is smiling innocently, but Josh knows what’s really going on the younger’s mind. He starts to back up, Hansol’s fingers petting over his ribcage and moving their way to the front of his shorts. Before he knows it, Joshua is unable to move any further, the cool countertop pressing into his lower back</p><p>“H-Hansol. No. What if they find out?” Joshua tries to reason.</p><p>He’s answered with a quick kiss as his swim trunks fall to the floor, a dry and warm hand wrapping around his length. Josh lets out a shuddering breath, succumbing to Hansol’s actions.</p><p>“I’ll be fast.  And Jihoon owes me anyways,” Hansol says with a wink, twisting his hand to make Josh groan quietly.</p><p>Joshua doesn’t really want to know what Hansol has witnessed in Jihoon’s studio to be owed a favor such as this, and pushes the questions away for later. The sound of his breathing almost echoes in the large bathroom, the only sound as he watches Hansol fall to his knees.</p><p>Hansol’s eyes are nearly glimmering as he admires Joshua’s cock, nearly fully erect. Josh gasps as Hansol spits on it, threading one of his hands into the younger’s hair and the other grabbing the counter behind him. </p><p>He knows they have little time before someone realizes that they’ve both disappeared. Hansol pumps his hand one last time, spreading his saliva around before sticking his tongue out to lick teasingly at the head. A soft gasp leaves Joshua’s lips, head tilting back in pleasure.</p><p>Josh bites his lip, watching Hansol wrap his lips around the head of his cock. The younger flutters his eyelashes as he sucks, the same thing he was doing to that damn fudgesicle. Josh tugs at his hair in warning, telling him to get a move on.</p><p>He swears Hansol smiles as he sinks down around his length, mouth hot and wet. </p><p>What a brat.</p><p>His grip on the counter tightens as he holds in his moans, knowing Jun’s rebound game is strong. He could wake up at any moment, and Josh isn’t sure how soundproof the house is.</p><p>Pleasure rushes up his spine as Hansol pulls off and on again, quick to get the job done. Josh tries to thrust forward but is stopped by a large hand on his hip, Hansol’s wide eyes looking up at him. Josh sighs, succumbing and lets Hansol continue, swallowing him down the base.</p><p>Josh tugs on Hansol’s hair again, grinding into his throat. He’s afraid he’ll make his lip bleed if he keeps biting it this hard, and finally opens his mouth.</p><p>Hansol pulls off, eyes starting to gloss over, and licks up the saliva dripping on Joshua’s crotch. Anyone else would probably think it’s disgusting, but Josh finds it beautiful, dick twitching at the sight. </p><p>He lets go of the counter to pull his boyfriend up, mouths meeting for a dirty kiss. Joshua licks deeply into Hansol’s mouth, the taste of himself heavy on his tongue.</p><p>Joshua pulls away, foreheads touching. </p><p>“We have to hurry,” he whispers.</p><p>Hansol nods. He is breathing deeply, already looking fucked out, and Joshua really doesn’t know how he’s going to explain himself.</p><p>Josh places another kiss on his lips before helping lower Hansol down. Hansol reaches for his cock, and leans in to lick a broad stripe from the base to tip. Josh lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding, and Hansol reaches up to interlace their fingers. </p><p>He squeezes Hansol’s hand as his boyfriend takes him back into his mouth, licking around his length. Hansol lets his tongue and mouth relax, letting saliva collect there. Joshua looks down to his wide eyes and nods, thrusting forward slightly. </p><p>He isn’t exactly small, and if he were to fuck Hansol’s face <em>everyone</em> would know, so he’s careful. Hansol is eager, pulling back to sink down repeatedly, creating a tight seal around Joshua’s length.</p><p>Josh can’t help but notice Hansol using his free hand to push his own swim trunks down. He’s proud that his boyfriend doesn’t touch himself, always obedient even if he is a brat.</p><p>“You can touch yourself baby, I’m close,” Josh says as quietly as he can. </p><p>Hansol’s eyes thank him, wrapping his free hand around himself. The tight coil sitting in the bottom of Joshua’s stomach heats up again as Hansol eagerly bobs his head. Joshua squeezes his hand in warning, feeling it threaten to explode, and Hansol nods in understanding.</p><p>Joshua bites down on his lip hard, trying to muffle the groan as he thrusts forward, tension snapping. He paints the inside of Hansol’s throat with white, squeezing the younger’s hand hard as he rides out each wave. </p><p>Hansol swallows appreciatively, not pulling away as the hand on his leaking cock speeds up. Josh threads his hand through his boyfriend's hair, swiping a tender thumb over his temple as Hansol’s eyes snap shut, cumming into his hand silently.</p><p>Joshua takes deep breaths, and cups Hansol’s chin to help him pull off. He pulls the younger up to give him a kiss, mouth welcoming Hansol’s tongue. His mouth is full as Hansol licks inside, the remnants of cum bitter.</p><p>Joshua pulls away, brushing Hansol’s hair back into place. Hansol smiles softly, content, and Josh is so in love.</p><p>Hansol pushes Joshua aside to access the sink, washing the cum off of his hand. Josh pulls his shorts back up, then turns to look in the mirror. They both look like a mess; Joshua’s skin sheen with sweat and Hansol’s lips red and swollen. </p><p>Joshua hurries, presses a kiss to Hansol’s temple as he goes to get tissues to wipe themselves down. Hansol takes some eagerly, bringing them up to his face to clean his chin. After Joshua wipes his face down, he fixes his hair and steps back.</p><p>“I’m gonna go back and let them know you have a stomachache,” Joshua says, pressing another kiss to the back of Hansol’s head.</p><p>Hansol nods, taking care in trying to make himself presentable. He looks better, but will need a few more minutes to collect himself.</p><p>As Joshua walks down the staircase, everyone is still outside and he can hear the bass of the music playing. He goes back to the bathroom and it’s still locked, Joshua knocking. He can hear a soft groan and chuckles to himself, ready to go tell Wonwoo.</p><p>Jeonghan is staring him down as he walks outside, and Joshua’s eyes glower, choosing to go to Wonwoo instead.</p><p>As he walks up to Wonwoo and Soonyoung, the latter stops his story and looks up at him, eyes lit up with curiosity. </p><p>Joshua chooses to ignore him, looking at Wonwoo directly.</p><p>“Uh, I think Jun’s passed out in the bathroom.”</p><p>Wonwoo laughs to himself, and stands up, ready to go rescue his fiance.</p><p>“There’s another one, you know.”</p><p>Josh just smiles and nods, ignoring Soonyoung’s sniggering.</p><p>“Hansol’s in there. He doesn’t feel good.”</p><p>Wonwoo raises an eyebrow, polishing off the rest of his beer.</p><p>“Oh I’m sure,” Wonwoo says and walks off to get Jun.</p><p>Joshua sighs heavily, knowing he isn’t going to hear the end of it for months. Soonyoung is fully laughing at him, unable to stop and he turns around to Jeonghan’s smug face.</p><p>“If yo-“</p><p>“Shut up!”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>up to your imagination on what happened in jihoon’s studio ;) </p><p>come yell at me on twitter @softdomshua</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>